Girl Meets I Do
Girl Meets I Do is the tenth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 61st episode overall. It aired on August 12, 2016 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Maya has some concerns about Shawn and Katy's upcoming wedding. Plot Riley is excited that Shawn and Katy's wedding is fast approaching, but Maya is less optimistic; citing both Shawn and Katy's past relationship failures, Maya convinces herself that Shawn will lose his nerve and decide not to go through with it. That night during a sleepover at Riley's, Maya lies in bed wide awake with much on her mind, so she drags a still-sleeping Riley over to the bay window and opens up about how she has always been a light sleeper since her father left and often tried to comfort Katy unsuccessfully; Maya is concerned for her mother and doesn't want a repeat of what they went through with Kermit. She then thanks Riley for listening, though she remained asleep through the whole thing. The next day at Topanga's, while Maya is still pondering on the "what ifs", Katy seems to accept the possibility that if nothing else happens in her life she is thankful for the life she already has with Maya and her close friends, but Topanga says she wants Katy to have more. Riley echoes her mother's words to Maya, but now thinking of what Katy said, Maya becomes determined to stop anything that could change Katy's good life, and walks out of Topanga's. At the Matthews' house, Maya comes in and (after locking both the front door and the bay window to keep Riley from interfering) flatly asks Shawn why he wants to marry Katy; Shawn answers because he loves her, which Maya dismisses as just words, but then Shawn says that he doesn't get to say those words very often, and they're the only words he has, so they're important to him. Shawn then points out that Maya already gave her blessing to their wedding, but Maya admits she is scared and wants Shawn to promise that it will work, but Shawn can only promise that he wants it to work, and that Maya will be a big part of that because he never wants to let her down. As Topanga and Katy come in (with Riley), Maya thanks Shawn for everything he's done for her, saying that she wants things to stay just the way they are, but Shawn reminds Maya that the wedding is not about her, and despite all their respective hard luck, Shawn and Katy are taking a leap of faith by getting married, and Shawn invites Maya to take the leap with them. Maya wants Shawn to prove right then and there that he's ready to marry Katy, so Shawn takes Katy and Maya to the roof of the apartment, where Shawn had it all decorated with flowers and an altar for a wedding. Katy is pleasantly surprised, but Maya is thunderstruck; seeing an example of Shawn's "reckless spontaneity", Maya is now convinced that Shawn and Katy truly love one another, and Riley tells Maya that something good is finally happening for her, which Maya now begins to accept saying, "This is what it feels like". At Topanga's, Shawn asks Cory and Topanga if they think he'll be a good husband to Katy; they both tell Shawn that only a person who's truly in love with someone else would wonder if they're ready because they care enough to ask. At that moment, Katy comes in looking for Shawn and asks him if he thinks she can be a good wife to him; Shawn says he's willing to bet his life on it. That evening, the wedding begins with Auggie and Ava as the "flower children", tossing rose petals on the floor leading up to the altar. Topanga, matron of honor, walks in with Riley and Maya as bridesmaids, Mr. Feeny comes in to officiate over the ceremony, Shawn enters behind him, and then Katy, with Cory giving her away, slowly strides to the altar. The bride and groom exchange their vows which they wrote themselves. Before they exchange their "I do's", Maya briefly interrupts and tells Shawn that she's willing to take the leap of faith with them, which Shawn and Katy both welcome. Feeny pronounces them married, and as the new couple walk out, Katy tosses her bouquet behind her, which is caught by Ava, much to Topanga's annoyance. They all go to the bay window, where Katy reveals to Ava that Shawn is taking her to Fiji for their honeymoon. As the newlyweds are about to depart, Maya asks Shawn if she's his daughter now; Shawn replies that it's how he'd like to think of her. When he asks her if that's okay, Maya replies "That is the most okay thing that's ever happened to me." Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Special Guest Star *William Daniels as George Feeny Recurring cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern Absent cast *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Memorable Quotes International Premieres * September 23, 2016 (Australia) * April 6, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *Peyton Meyer (Lucas Friar), Corey Fogelmanis (Farkle Minkus), and Amir Mitchell-Townes (Zay Babineaux) do not appear in this episode, although Lucas is mentioned by Maya. *Ava returns since the two part season premiere, as she was part of a dream in Girl Meets Jexica. *Much to Topanga's annoyance, Ava catches the bridal bouquet. *Despite Farkle's observation that she can sleep anywhere, Maya claims to be a light sleeper. * In his first appearance of the third season, Mr. Feeny officiates Katy and Shawn's wedding, a callback to the BMW episode "No Guts, No Cory," when he presided over the aborted wedding of Shawn and Topanga (and actually questioned the convenience of his having the power to marry people). * For the first and only time, Topanga initiates the Feeny Call upon his entrance; as Maya and Riley join in, he stops them (but with a smile on his face). *Angela Moore and Jonathan Turner were originally supposed to appear, but were edited out of the script. Trina McGee confirmed this on her Twitter account. (SOURCE NEEDED) *Katy and Shawn do get married and he becomes Maya's step-father. **Shawn takes Katy to Fiji for their honeymoon. *Riley informs Maya that Shawn has to adopt her for him to officially be his daughter, which happens in Girl Meets Goodbye. *As Ben Savage runs off set after Cory and Shawn's pillow fight, Rider Strong can audibly be heard saying "screw it." This was an ad-lib left in the episode. Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes